This invention relates to golf practice devices, and more particularly to a golf swing recording attachment which can be mounted on the head of a golf club and will indicate the nature of a defect or show the variation of the paths in the user's swing, such as a slice or a hook.
Applicant is aware of U.S. Pat. No. 3,687,459 to Swords which shows a golf swing teaching aid. The golf club has a pair of scribers rigidly attached to the head thereof. The scribers can be adjusted relative to one another and in relation to the head of the golf club, but these scribers have no means of automatically adjusting for variation in the radius of the swing of the golfer to present damage to the scriber, sheet surface or both.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,311,377 to Holbus shows a golf swing practicing device which uses a golf club with a marker rigidly held in a holder and connected to the club which would be damaged if the radius of the arc of the golfer's swing was increased over a predetermined amount of time.